Zafts Ultimate Weapon
by Sora-chii
Summary: Zaft sends a secret soldier to the ArchAngel to get thier secrets, but shes not comfortable with either, Orb, or Zaft, knowing she has friends in both armies. NicolOC KiraOC xXxCOMPLETExXx In a prolonged prcess of being edited!
1. Prologue

Gundam Seed

Ok, well hey there readers! I've had this idea for a LOOONG time now, so I decided to write it, I thought it would be a one shot, but thinking aboutt he DRAMA of GS, it won't be. It might not be over 5 chaps, but it won't be a One shot. (by the ay, I LOOOVE GS, i just dont know alot about it. so if i make a stupid but evident mistake, review and ill fix it and thank you)

**Zafts Utilmate Weapon**

Prologue

She walked down the halls of the Zaft ship. She was really bored and annoyed at the fact that she had joined the army to help her nation, but handn't been able to do anything to help yet. Looking around her, she frowned and sighed. "I wish I could help."

"AYA!" called aquirky, masculine voice. It made her feel good to hear the familliar voice. She smiled merrily, showing her purewhite teeth.

She turned to see Nicol. "Hey, Nicol!What's up?" she asked, readily starting a conversation with one of her closest friends. Nicol seemed to have some kind of power that made her feel good whenever he was near. It made her feel like her heart was floating away, almost fuzzing around in her chest.

"Yzak spoke with the captain," Nicol said, bringing Aya back to the real world. "He said you can do something now." He smiled. "It will be a long process, but I'm sure you'll do fine."

She smiled. "_Finally_." Aya sighed. They travelled together to her room, and she immediatly began to get some of her belongings together. It was a bit painful to think about. Leaving Zaft to 'help' another nation. It almost didn't feel right.

"You know the plan right?" Again, his friendly and familliar voice brought her back to the real world.

She nodded. "'Course!" Again, she smiled. "I've been ready for quite a while!" Hands on her hips, she really did look ready. It almost even convinced her. Almost.

"We're," Tears welled up in his eyes, but Nicol tried his hardest not to show it. "Gonna miss you." His warm brown eyes showed fear and love. He loved her deeply. She was, as he was to her, one of his closest friends, so he worried about her well being.

"I'll miss you too, Nicol." Her eyes too, began to water but to her luck, her blonde hair lifted a little higher in the anti-gravity of the ship, covering her bright blue eyes, hence, hiding her tears.

As she took her small bag and headed toward the door, it opened, revealing Deakra and Athrun, who each showed serious faces.

"Hey guys" She couldn't help but feel sad that this could be their last time together, ever again! This made her a litle bit more tearful, considering that they were some of the few people she got along with perfectly well. Sure, she was a friendly person, but not trying to be negative, Aya could almost always find something in everyone that she didn't like, so it was nice to never see that in a few people. A faint smile was on her face.

"Don't screw this up!" Dearka yelled at thesixteen year old girl. He seemed a bit edgy today. A bit like Yzak. Not that the young blonde minded. He was like that often. She figured he was just tence from all the fighting, but she knew that deep down he was a very kind hearted person.

She looked up to him "What makes you think I will?" she retorted. It was almost fun to fight with him, although they had some bad ones. It seemed , to Nicol, that Athrun had always acted as a peace keeper between Dearka and Aya.

"What makes you think you won't?" His fists were about equivalent to her head on his chest, but he would never actually hurt her, and she wouldn't dare challenge him physically.

"Deaka calm down." Athrun said, he glanced at Aya "You know what you're doing right?" It was important she didn't screw up. They watched her rehurse countless times, but this time, there was no goofing around, perfection was crutial.

She nodded. "God, I'm gonna miss you guys so much." Tears came down her cheeks as she pulled them all into a group hug. Corny but true.

"We'll all miss you, even Yzak." stated Nicol. Everyone kind of laughed. Yeah, it was true, everyone agreed that Yzak would actually miss her company.

"This is so important." She cried. "If you guys dare die while I'm gone, I swear I'll go to your graves, and smash it." They all kinda smirked at her statement, knowing it was true. She was the type to do that. Maybe not be so drastic, but she would probably smear mud all over the graves.

The sliding door suddenly opened, a face of nothingness revealed itself. Patrick Zala did, however, feel a bit remorseful to see a group of friends in their last meeting.

"Aya!" He said in a Patrick Zala-ey way. "We have to go now. You never know when those damn naturals are going to attack next!" She kind of groaned. Aya heard him say that nearly every day.

"Yes, sir." She let go of her friends, still with her feeling of nervousness. It felt like stage fright. How was she supposed to act affraid of her own kind? Well, that's what practice was for, and she was glad that they went over the plan as often as they did, even if it had become a bore to her.

"Goodbye, Aya," Nicol whispered, just loud enough for her to hear, but gently enough that no one else did.

She nodded sadly. By then her tears had ceased, and she was trying to look strong in front of the commander.

Zala dragged her to the ship room. Literally. He had always seen her as a slow walker **(A/n: and considering that they're in outer space, 'slow floater', but whatever.)**, but today it was rediculously slow. Maybe he was anxious, or maybe she was nervous. He didn't know. He didn't think it really mattered, though, as long as the plan went through as a success, everything was okay.

When they reached a room full of ships, he threw her at a man with a strange mask and long blonde hair, much like her own. "Good evening, dear." His tender voice was a great relief to her, much like Nicol's companionship made her feel like everything was okay.

"Take her to Earth, Le Creusay!" The commander yelled, startling her a bit. Mr. Zala, as she normally refered to him, was sounding very nervous and concerned.

Le Creusay saluted his upperclassman. **(A/n: Not sure if that actually works, but I think it sounds good!) **"Yes, Sir."

"Let's go, Aya, dear." Le Creusay hummed, smiling merrily, never looking like a bad guy. Aya bowed gracefully.

"Yes, sir." She too, saluted the commander as he left.

"Aya, we will be leaving shortly." He motioned for her to enter the small space craft. "It's rather difficult to pass through the Earth's atmosphere, so just..." He drifted around in his mind, searching for the right word. "Prepare yourself."

The blonde worrifully nodded, concerned about her near future. The same thoughts kept squirming their way into her already distressed mind. 'What if I'm not good enough?', 'What if I'm discovered?'.

She was now sitting next to the man who had seeminly raised her, dirivng through space. The whole time he drove, he was attempting to calm the girl down, whereupon, she was too busy adjusting her makeup to hear his calming lecture.

It soon became a bumpy ride. Aya was clutching to her seat for dear life, but Le Creusay seemed used to it. His face itself was calming. She sortof stared at him in awe, wondering the whole time why he wasn't affected. As the journey became less course, she came to the conclusion that he did this often, although, she was not so sure he did.

As they came close to landing, she hopped out of the yellow hover-craft like space car. Well, it was more like he dropped her off. He remained close enough to watch, but far enough to stay of radar. It was important that he was not seen, but he also had to make sure thatshe was okay.

She smiled up to him, making last minuite adjustments. Her smile faded into a horendous look of fear as the ArchAngel came by.

* * *

Murue saw a young girl laying on the ground, with blood all over her. It concerned the woman, so she said to Miriallia: "Mir!Get someone down there to help that young lady!" Her voice was a little shaky, but caring at the same time. Everyone turned to see what the brunette was talking about. 

"Yes Ma'am." she turned to the screen in front of her. She had known that her friend, Kira, was in his mobile suit, the Strike, since he had told her earlier. She hacked onto his screen. "Kira, there's a girl out there who needs help, can you go get her?"

When he heard her voice, Kira turned to see her on his small screen. "Sure thing, Mir." She smiled. Kira launched the Strike and searched the area until he saw a young girl about the age of sixteen. She seemed completely helpless, laying on the ground, and looked to be bleeding.

He landed next to her. Kira noted to the fear thgat struck her eyes. He disembarked from his mobile suit, and walked over to her. Her voice emmerged. Loud screams filled the air all around. Aya felt very proud to have screamed that loud.

Crawling backwards on the rocks behind her, she stuggled to get away.

He attempted to calm her from her shock. "Don't worry, my name is Kira Yamato," Then he added. "I'm here to help!" He stretched his arm down to her, offering a hand of assisstance.

She shook her head, still screaming, at the sight of his face, she wanted to make him cringe. She was displeased that it hadn't yet happened. "NO! You're a _coordinator_! You're going to _kill_ me!YOU ARE!" She continued to move backwards until she hit a larger rock behind her. She lost her ability of moving backwards.

"I'm here to help." He flagged to the ArchAngel. "In the ArchAngel, you'll get medical help." He really was convinced by her acting. That too, made her proud. It always feels good to have people impressed by your abilities, and in this case, convinced by them. The feeling made her try even harder, but no so hard it looked fake.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET ME INVOLVED IN THE WAR!"Aya screached, hoping that this time he'd be slightly taked aback. She was again disappointed when he didn't even flinch. This time, however, she saw his ears move back a tad, like an animal does to protect their ears from loud sounds.

As Kira picked her up bridal style and carried her into the Strike, she struggled and struggled. He was very powerful for Kira, the old friend of Athrun. He had told her alot about him, making her sometimes cry to the stories of their childhood friendship. They had been such close friends it was tear jerking!

Although he had already won, she continued to struggle, until he was holding her so tight she actually couldn't move. This frightened her gravely. She let out an scream louder then the ones she did before.

Far off, a mobile pilate smiled "Good work, Aya." He looked down at the Earth. "I wish you luck, my dear."

* * *

**Okay, so I'm starting to edit this story. I think it may be fun to do this, so I'm kind of excited! I hope that my old readersof this storylike this. I find it fun to look over the notes I made at the beginning of each chapter. **


	2. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Gundam Seed **

**Ok so here we go! I DONT OWN GS!tho i wish i did...BUT I DONT!sadly...**

**Anyway... ok im hyper right now...so if this chappie is WIERDLY WACK im sorry.**

Zafts Ultimate Weapon

Chapter One:

* * *

Aya moped around, laying on her bed. What could she do? She was faking injury and on an enemy ship. Things were not so great right now. 

The sliding door opened revealing Kira, who came in every half hour to check on her. It's not like he was being mean, but Aya was becoming more and more distraught by this. He didn't need to check on her _that_ often.

"Feeling ok?" he asked, sitting on the bed next to her. His eyes sparkled when he looked at her, and she caught that. It startled her and she didn't like it.

"Fine" she hissed "My ankle hurts though, and I have a headache."

"Sorry, I can't do anything about that." He looked really concerned, but it was also obvious that he had something on his mind.

He stayed and talked for longer than usual, for about two hours. Aya found that Kira was a good person, a first hand coordinator **(A/n: thats what its called right? when both ur parents r naturals...well i hope im close**..)such as herself. She really felt like she could relate with him, and she really started to enjoy his company. As being Aya, she didn't trust anyone but Nicol, sometimes Athrun, Dearka or Yzak, but that was it.

"Kira.." she said, her head down.

"Yes?"

"I feel a little better now.." she muttered.

"That's great!" he cheered, standing up.

"Yeah." she smiled. She appreciated his enthusiasm. It was nice to see during a war.

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the cafeteria room where he introduced her to everyone. As he called of the names, they would lift thier arms and say something like 'Hi' to indicate who was who. She stayed with them for a while, and grew to like the company she was going to be forced to stay with for the next little while.

* * *

Nicol was laying in his roomish thing, as he looked through his photo album, which he kept under the matress. He sighed a sigh of lonliness. 

"I sure hope she's ok." he said, talking to himself.

He flipped the page, where he saw his favorite picture: Aya was in her prom dress. It was long navy blue, and sparkly. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail, and curled at the bottom. At the time, her hair was about the same length as Lacus' before she cut it to her midback. She was dancing with him, and they were really close, Dearka took the picture. That was a night he'd never forget. The prom. The most memorable night of his life.

The best night of his life. The night he danced with Aya.

He was to deep into his gaze to hear the door open behind him "Aya.. I miss you already.." he paused "I love you Aya, I just wish I could tell you. We've known eachother for as long as I can remember and I fell in love with you at the prom.**Why can't I tell you? **"

"Do you now?" Nicol whipped his head over to see Deaka, who was smirking, almost laughing.

"Do I what?" Nicol asked nervously, hoping Dearka didn't hear his confession.

"Do you really love her that much?" Dearka asked, crossing his arms, giving Nicol a look that made him a little bit uncomfortable.

Nicol inwardly swore to himself for being so loud about it. _Damn it, Deakra. Why did you have to come in when I was speaking my heart and mind? This is embarassing. God, I hope he didn't hear the whole thing._

"Yeah.." he looked down, still cursing in his head.

" I though so," Dearka laughed. "It _was _kind of obvious..."

"Wa-was it?" Nicol asked with a worried tone. _Oh no. I hope Aya didn't notice. I hope she doesn't think I'm too clingy!_

"Well, she's a coordinator," Deakra mentioned. "So maybe you can meet up with her in battle, I mean, you guys, like share a brain, so you could really make it look like you're fighting, but really just comunicating..." To Nicol, it seemed that Deakra was just talking to himself, or rather, thinking out loud, hardly recognizing that the younger boy was still there.

"Hopefully" Nicol said, who really seems to appreciate the idea.

Dearka left the room, leaving Nicol to gaze at the photo again._ I hope so..._

* * *

Aya was walking with Cagalli, who apparently knew Athrun, and was going on about how she met him. 

Aya was in her own little world. she knew Athrun way better, he and Lacus were getting married, so it didn't matter how much Cagalli seemed to like him. She was thinking about Nicol, her best friend in the world. She could tell him anything. He was like a brother most of her life, until now, when she wasn't with him. The hardest times, when you're not with people you care about, and you have to do things on your own...

"I was astounded by his blue hair! It was amazing! It's a shame you don't know him, then you'd know what I was talking about"

_It's a shame you don't have clue what you're talking about._ Aya thought to herself

Aya finally managed to ditch Cagalli. It sickened her to hear anyone other than Lacus talk about Athrun so affectionately, and Lacus hardly ever did so. After getting lost several times, Aya got used to the ship and found her way back to the room she and Flay were supposed to be staying in, too.

"Hey! I wanted to talk to you, someone who's about as equal as me when it comes to knowing what's going on in this war!" She said, when Aya entered the room.

_But I know exactly what's going on. That's the only reason I'm on this ship. _Then Aya realized that Flay was a spoiled brat, and was to concerned with herself that she wasn't aware just how dangerous a war actually is.

Aya didn't like the ArchAngel, she found it was to friendly, and easy. Being away from her friends made her somewhat depressed, and grouchy.

"Ok," she responded cheerfully. The fake act always seemed to work when she needed it to.

* * *

**Ok well thats it for now r&r!**


	3. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Gundam Seed **

**Ok so here we go! I DONT OWN GS!tho i wish i did...BUT I DONT!sadly...**

**Anyway... ok im hyper right now...so if this chappie is WIERDLY WACK im sorry.**

Zafts Ultimate Weapon

Chapter One:

* * *

Aya moped around, laying on her bed. What could she do? She was faking injury and on an enemy ship. Things were not so great right now. 

The sliding door opened revealing Kira, who came in every half hour to check on her. It's not like he was being mean, but Aya was becoming more and more distraught by this. He didn't need to check on her _that_ often.

"Feeling ok?" he asked, sitting on the bed next to her. His eyes sparkled when he looked at her, and she caught that. It startled her and she didn't like it.

"Fine" she hissed "My ankle hurts though, and I have a headache."

"Sorry, I can't do anything about that." He looked really concerned, but it was also obvious that he had something on his mind.

He stayed and talked for longer than usual, for about two hours. Aya found that Kira was a good person, a first hand coordinator **(A/n: thats what its called right? when both ur parents r naturals...well i hope im close**..)such as herself. She really felt like she could relate with him, and she really started to enjoy his company. As being Aya, she didn't trust anyone but Nicol, sometimes Athrun, Dearka or Yzak, but that was it.

"Kira.." she said, her head down.

"Yes?"

"I feel a little better now.." she muttered.

"That's great!" he cheered, standing up.

"Yeah." she smiled. She appreciated his enthusiasm. It was nice to see during a war.

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the cafeteria room where he introduced her to everyone. As he called of the names, they would lift thier arms and say something like 'Hi' to indicate who was who. She stayed with them for a while, and grew to like the company she was going to be forced to stay with for the next little while.

* * *

Nicol was laying in his roomish thing, as he looked through his photo album, which he kept under the matress. He sighed a sigh of lonliness. 

"I sure hope she's ok." he said, talking to himself.

He flipped the page, where he saw his favorite picture: Aya was in her prom dress. It was long navy blue, and sparkly. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail, and curled at the bottom. At the time, her hair was about the same length as Lacus' before she cut it to her midback. She was dancing with him, and they were really close, Dearka took the picture. That was a night he'd never forget. The prom. The most memorable night of his life.

The best night of his life. The night he danced with Aya.

He was to deep into his gaze to hear the door open behind him "Aya.. I miss you already.." he paused "I love you Aya, I just wish I could tell you. We've known eachother for as long as I can remember and I fell in love with you at the prom.**Why can't I tell you? **"

"Do you now?" Nicol whipped his head over to see Deaka, who was smirking, almost laughing.

"Do I what?" Nicol asked nervously, hoping Dearka didn't hear his confession.

"Do you really love her that much?" Dearka asked, crossing his arms, giving Nicol a look that made him a little bit uncomfortable.

Nicol inwardly swore to himself for being so loud about it. _Damn it, Deakra. Why did you have to come in when I was speaking my heart and mind? This is embarassing. God, I hope he didn't hear the whole thing._

"Yeah.." he looked down, still cursing in his head.

" I though so," Dearka laughed. "It _was _kind of obvious..."

"Wa-was it?" Nicol asked with a worried tone. _Oh no. I hope Aya didn't notice. I hope she doesn't think I'm too clingy!_

"Well, she's a coordinator," Deakra mentioned. "So maybe you can meet up with her in battle, I mean, you guys, like share a brain, so you could really make it look like you're fighting, but really just comunicating..." To Nicol, it seemed that Deakra was just talking to himself, or rather, thinking out loud, hardly recognizing that the younger boy was still there.

"Hopefully" Nicol said, who really seems to appreciate the idea.

Dearka left the room, leaving Nicol to gaze at the photo again._ I hope so..._

* * *

Aya was walking with Cagalli, who apparently knew Athrun, and was going on about how she met him. 

Aya was in her own little world. she knew Athrun way better, he and Lacus were getting married, so it didn't matter how much Cagalli seemed to like him. She was thinking about Nicol, her best friend in the world. She could tell him anything. He was like a brother most of her life, until now, when she wasn't with him. The hardest times, when you're not with people you care about, and you have to do things on your own...

"I was astounded by his blue hair! It was amazing! It's a shame you don't know him, then you'd know what I was talking about"

_It's a shame you don't have clue what you're talking about._ Aya thought to herself

Aya finally managed to ditch Cagalli. It sickened her to hear anyone other than Lacus talk about Athrun so affectionately, and Lacus hardly ever did so. After getting lost several times, Aya got used to the ship and found her way back to the room she and Flay were supposed to be staying in, too.

"Hey! I wanted to talk to you, someone who's about as equal as me when it comes to knowing what's going on in this war!" She said, when Aya entered the room.

_But I know exactly what's going on. That's the only reason I'm on this ship. _Then Aya realized that Flay was a spoiled brat, and was to concerned with herself that she wasn't aware just how dangerous a war actually is.

Aya didn't like the ArchAngel, she found it was to friendly, and easy. Being away from her friends made her somewhat depressed, and grouchy.

"Ok," she responded cheerfully. The fake act always seemed to work when she needed it to.

* * *

**Ok well thats it for now r&r!**


	4. Chapter 3

Gundam Seed

**Ok well I just met up with a friend I have't seen in a while, and we talked about gs alot, so I FEEL GOOD!  
ok so yah, here we go!**

**

* * *

Zafts Ultimate Weapon**

Aya laid there, angry at what Kira had done, when Mir came into the room.

"Captaine Murue Ramius wishes to speak with you."

Aya got up, still in a bad mood, "Sure, whatever,"

Miriallia looked at her that told not to be stupid around the captain. Aya returned a look saying whatever.

On the way to the control room, Mir and Aya saw Kira, who immidiatley looked down at Ayas glare.

"What happened between you and Kira?" asked Mir

"Nothing," she replied, once Kira was gone,"Except for the fact thathe kissed me"

"So?"

"It wasn't wanted." She said as they reached the control room. Mir looked down, and took her place.

" I've heard you're a coordinator."

''Yes"

" And Miriallia told you to pilote the Isis."

"Yes"

"And you're not with Zaft?"

"No"

"You may be the pilote the Isis,"

Aya bowed and said thank you, as she was handed a uniform.

She left on her own, and went back to her room, and poked a button on her watch, and a holographic screen of the people in her oldships control room.

"Agent Aya Brooks signing in." she said in a serious tone of hushed voice.

Nicol, Athrun, Deakra, and Yzak looked up at the giant screen.

"It's great hearing from you!We all miss your company!" Nicol burst out

"Whats the news?" asked Badgeroule (thats the guy with the mask right?)

"They trust me. I have no secrets just yet, but I am the pilote of the Isis mobile suit."

"You let them know you're a coordinator? ARE YOU TRYING TO ALTER THE PLANS?" Yzak yelled.

"Yzak! shut up!" TheArchAngel people might hear you yelling and come wondering in, causing the meeting to be cut short!" Aya yelled whisperingly

"We look forward to doing battle wink wink" Nicol said while winking.

"Yah, sure thing!" just talking to them made Aya feel better.

"Are there any cute guys?" asked one of the girls.

"One guy kissed me, his name is Kira. giggle but before I could beat the tar outof him, he ran away. Wodda Losah" Aya shook her head and noticed Nicol, and Athruns face.

"Kira"

"What about him?"

"Which ship is he in?" asked Nicol, "Is he a coordinator?"

"Yah, he's in the Strike."

"I'm going to kill him." Athrun and Nicol said at once, and looked at eachother.

" I want to kill him for lying to me! he said he wanted to stay out of the war! ofcourseIdidto..." Athrun shouted, saying that last part quickly and quietly. "How about you Nicol?" Dearka eyed him.

* * *

**Not much of a cliffy, but You knw what? i want to know wether you think Aya should be with Kira, or Nicol?**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Gundam Seed**

**OK well hey ppl! thanx for the reviews! even you, anonomous who made me feel really good. cough not cough.**

**ok just for a recap since its been a while, **

* * *

**Recap: Aya is in a meeting with Zaft, and Nicol and Athrun stated they wanted to kill Kira, and now thier questioning Nicol why.

* * *

And thank you Nariko (sp?) and yes i did know Nicol dies, very sad, very sad indeed  
.And for the pairing, its Nicol2 and Kira2 (thx for voting ppl)Well im pretty sure thats what its at anyway... lol well if not, its close.

* * *

Zafts Utlimate Weapon: **. 

Dearka eyed Nicol.

Nicol thought for a few moments, silently cursing himself for speaking in the meantime. "H-he's the enemy, and the one who-who gave Yzak his scar!" They all looked at him wierdly.

The door to the room in the ArchAngel opened, and with Ayas reflexes, she just pressed the button and waved a small wave. Nicol waved back as the giant screen in front of Aya disappeared.

The person who opened the door and inturupted her meeting turned out to be Kira.

"Hey Kira" she said

"Hi" he replied"Hey, well I just came to appologize, for well, you know.."

"It's OK." she said looking at him right in the eye, to make sure it was sinscere, which it was.

"Again, I'm really sorry." he repeated.

" I get it Kira."

He came and sat next to her.

" I heard Captaine Ramius told you to pilote the Isis."

Aya nodded. She was uncomfortable with Kira that close to her.

" Is something the matter?" he asked

"No"

"Ok."

"I wanted to knowsomething." he said randomly

"What was that?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"it?" Aya was confused. then she realized he was talking about when he kissed her

" When we kissed, did you enjoy it?"

"Well it was only a second of so, it's hard to tell."

"Do you need another test, because I do" Aya looked at Kira, who was adjusting his shirt.

"No Tha-" she started, but was cut off by Kiras lips on hers.

He pushed her against the wall, in a position where she couldn't get out.

As she was swingin her arms, (her elbows to her hands anyway)her watch hit the wall, bringing out the screen of the Zaft ship. Kira didn't notice, but Aya did. She looked at te screen in distress.

She saw Nicol. The first person she saw. It had to be Nicol. He looked at the screen. Everyone there saw it. But they were all smart enough not to say anything.

Le Creusay motioned to move her arm against the wall, so that the watch turned off, so no one knew she was with Zaft.

She did as instructed.

Once the screen turned black again, everyone sighed, then started yelling.

"Captain do something!"

"IM TRYING DEARKA!"

He placed his fist into his hand. " I've got it."

Everyone waited to hear Le Creusays plan, after all, he to loved Aya very dearly, she was like a daughter to him.

* * *

"VALIANTS! FIRE!" called Ramius, as the ArchAngel fired at the incoming Mobile Suits 

Everyone rushed to thier positions.

Kira let go of Aya, who was in a great deal of pain, and rushed off to the Strike.

She laid there crying for about 5 minuits, before she realized, Zaft just saved her. Le Creusay, he always had ingenius plans like that. She smiled to herself, while tears still roled down her cheeks.

She rushed to the Isis.

" Launching Isis." she said in a serious tone.

"Isis, you may now launch." The voice belonged to Miriallia.

She launched the Isis, and went up to go find out what her REAL captain had done.

She saw the Duel, Aegis, Blitz, and the Buster all there.

She pressed a button to block what she said, from getting to the ArchAngel, so that no one heard her conversations with her friends. But she could still hear what they had to say to her.

A small square popped up with Nicols face on it.

"Hey Aya, are you ok?" he was clearly concerned.

Three other squares popped up with the faces of Athrun, Yzak and Dearka asking the same thing.

" Don't worry guys, I'm fine..now." she paused " And tell Le Creusay THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!"

"Got it" "Sure thing" "Ok" "Alright" they all said.

" Hey can you guys do me a favor and kill Kira?"

"Got it" "Sure thing" "Ok" "Alright" they all said

Aya laughed "You never change, but ofcourse, I'm still gonne have to 'fught' you."

" It'll Be fine, we know eachothers moves, so.. we'll be ok."

" Ok."

The Blitz and Buster went to attack the Isis, while the Aegis and Duel went to kill the Strike.

The sceen with Yzak and Athruns faces disappeared.

" Let the _battle_ begin!" she said.

Miriallia was going on with instruction for her to do. Aya pushed the button to allow her voice to be heard in the ArchAngel and said " It's Ok Mir, I know what I'm doing." With that, she tuned out all sounds except Nicol and Dearkas voices, while talking in a nice conversation with them, along with a pointless battle.

All of the guys pretended to 'lose' or retreat or something to make the battle end, so Kira, and Aya went back to the ship.

As they got out, she glared at him. He looked down.

* * *

**OK well that was fun. Srry i didnt update in a while, but I wasnt home. so ya. theres ur latest chapter.**

**R&R if u want.**


	6. Chapter 5

Gundam Seed

**i dont have much to say so I guess here we go...

* * *

Zafts Ultimate Weapon: **

After the fight, Kira and Aya were walking side by side, Aya clenching her fists.

" I- I'm really sorry Aya, I can't help myself around you.."

"Shut it Kira, Try it again, and I will NOT hesitate to kill you."

Kirawas immediatly quiet.

Aya went back to her 'roomish thing' **( i like calling them that**..) and Kira kept walking.

"Stay away from Kira." Flay stated angerly as Aya stepped in

"With pleasure"

"How can you say that?"

"By moving my mouth! Now leave me alone."

"Gladly whore"

Aya shrugged it off, and took a small nap.

She woke to Mir shaking her madly.

"AYA! WAKE UP! RAMUIS WANTS TO TALK TO YOU! It's Urgent WAKE UP!"

" Umph..." Aya rolled over. but the wrong way, and fell out of bed

"AHHH I'm UP!"

" What does Ramius want?"

"She was talking to the captain of the Zaft ship, and he said something about a super coordinator, named Aya Brooks, Is it you?"

" I don't know! Do you expect me to know anything after I just woke up?"

"Kinda"

"Sorrry, I'm almost usless afterI wake up"

"So is it you? the super coordinator?"

"I thought it was Yamato Kira, I read about it in the paper before the Bloody Valentine Tragety"

"Ok, well the captain still wants to talk to you."

"Ok, sure, wait why is she talking to Zaft?"

"Thier talking about an Alliance."

" An Alliance with Zaft would be GREAT!"

"Ramius is objecting it though.."

"Oh.. Ok, I guess"

Throuout Aya and Ramius' chat, le Creusay was on that big screen that you talk through, and the message is sent through, and Athrun was behind him.

Ramius was asking question like ' you're sure your not with Zaft?' or like ' you've never been aboard that ship? or been with that man?' Aya was getting annoyed, and le Creusay could tell, so could Athrun, but the ArchAngel crew couldn't.

" If I might interupt, excuse my rudeness" le Creusay started "But I'm quite sure I've never had the honor of meeting this great super coordinator, Never in my life did I expect I'd get the chance, I'm very heppy I did though." He looked atAthrun"How about you?"

"Yes, quite the honor. I'm glad to meet you."

The ArchAngel cre bought the big lie, and Aya was givenpermission to leave. She bowed, and left. As she made her way to the cafeteria, she saw Kira and Flay.

"Super Coordinator my ass. He can't even tell she's decieving him.."

In the cafe, she was eating alone, when Tolle came and talked to her.

"Hey Aya!"

"Hi"

"So what was the meeting about?"

"Shit, they still think I'm with Zaft! What is that bull shit?"

"Uhh"

"And Kira! A super coordinator my Ass! Flay is decieving him! She's a little bitch who's using Kira to get her way!"

Kuzzi came over, "Hey guys!"

"Hey! Thanks Tolle, alot" She got up and left " I'm just gonna raom around the ship."

* * *

Many Months Later: 

Aya had gained thier trust, and secrets and was sending them to Zaft, meanwhile, her and Kira made up, so they're just friends now, and Kira doesn't try anything.

Lacus came down to earth to try and stop the war one day, and the ArchAngel let her come aboard.Kira was giving her a re-tour

"You can stay in thi- hey Aya!" Kira called "This is Lacus, she's trying to bring peace to the world."

Aya could tell he liked Lacus, _To bad she's engaged to one of my best friends,_ she thought

"Can I talk to Miss Aya for a second please Kira?"

"Uhh...Sure!" he walked away somewhat cofused.

"Lacus!" Aya hugged her best girlfriend

Lacus retruned the embrace "Aya! what are you doing here?" She asked

Aya whispered the whole story into Lacus' ear.

"Oh, but wouldn't that be cheating?"

Aya shrugged, "I guess." She looked down " I'm liking it here more and more everyday, and it's getting harder and harder to do my reports.."

"I see.."

There was ared light that startedflashing

"ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS!" Ramius' voice called

* * *

**AHhah I'm leaving you guys at a cliffy! MUAHAHA**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 6

SHAMAN KING!

**Ok you guys...I hate my life right now...I think I'm dead.** **But just so u guys know, im just tired from bloody kids. god they make me miserable!

* * *

**

Zafts Ultimate Weapon:

Aya ran to the Isis, as did Kira with the Strike.

When they got out there, it turned out to be the Blitz and the Aegis.

Aya started talking to them "Hey guys, whatsup?"

Nicol looked down "The captain told us to treat you like a real enemy from now on..."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Not sure...le Creusay thinks you've decided to side with the Naturals."

"why the hell would I do that?"

"Dont know. Ask him next time you reptort."

It had become a full head on head war, and they were actually figting, and Aya couldnt take it. She purposely used up all of the Isis' power and went back to the ArchAngel, appologized and lied about stuff, like the Isis being broken, and she'd fix it and stuff.

She ran to the big space where you can watch the battle through the window.

She got there in time to see the Strike and the Aegis in a deep fight.

It was at the point that Kira was going to kill Athrun, when Nicol popped in and..the Blitz...was destroyed.

Aya stared wide eyed.

"Nicol..." she gasped. She fell to the ground, and layed there for what seemed to be forever.However, she did not notice the Stike come back, nor did she see the Aegis bend down next to the Blitz, and she also did not notice the fact that she could hear Athrun screaming.

* * *

"SOMEONE HELP!" screamed Athrun as he ran into the Zaft ship.

* * *

Kira came up next to her. 

"Hey Aya," he said between tears "Are you ok?"

She didn't reply

"AYA!" he bent down next to her to make sure she was alive. "She's alive. Thank god." he then remembered that he murdered someone, and began to cry again.

He laid down next to her and cried.

Aya did not cry.She was to strong of a person to do so.

"Nicol..." She let out again..

"What was that?" Kira asked when he heard this.

Aya remained quiet again, as she remembered her life with the man she loved so much, sadly now dead now.

Everyone was so proud of Kira the next day.

They were giving him high fives and such.

He finally snapped "HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE BE PROUD OF THAT? I KILLED SOMEONE! THAT IS NOT GOOD! I DIDN'T EVEN MEAN TO!"

Aya had heard the whole outburst. She had forgiven Kira, she was unsure of how, but she did.

As Kira left the room, Aya hugged him. "Kira..." She sobbed into his chest.

"Aya?"

"I'm sorry Kira." She sobbed for a while, holding Kira, as he just stood there confused "I'm sorry for doing this to you. I'm so, so sorry."

"its ok" he said as he ran his hands through her hair.

She cried for another 5 or so minuits, and ran away.

She silently cursed herself for, not only crying, but on Kira.

Flay was completely angry about this. Nobody gets that close to 'her ' Kira.

* * *

**k u guys, that was retarded, but i needed to update, so i did.**

**can anyone tell me the name of Athruns new mobile suit please? thanks**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 7

Gundam Seed

**Ok well...Yah... THE JUSTICE! ahaha i knew that actually, i just forgot. lol thankx whoever told me, sorry, forgot who told me, im so bad with remembering stuff!**

**

* * *

**

Zafts Ultimate Weapon:

Flay ran over to Kira shortly after Aya left, awarding him with a kiss, to congragulate him for destrowying another coordinator. She knew she wouldn't be able to convince him to kill Aya, but..well but nothing, he just wouldn't.

"Kira! that was amazing!"

"Didn't you just hear me? I KILLED someone! That is NOT amazing!" He broke free from her and ran away.

She sneered inwardly. Then outwardly.

Aya ran to Cagalli, who was drinking coffee or hot chocolate, or something...

"Cagalli! Can I talk to you?"

"Uh...Sure" she said after sipping from her cup

Aya walked to the top of the ArchAngel, followed by Cagalli.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked the Yuula Atha girl

"Has anyone close to you died because of this war?"

"uh hunh" she nodded

"Who?"

"Ahmed. He was a close friend, whenI was with the Resistance forces."

"I see.."

"How about you?"

"I think so.. Most of the people in the bloody valentine tragety were close to me. And alot of people at the plants, and some people in Heliopollis. **(a/n: hard to spell :S) **I know alot of people who have died."

"B-but I've never seen you cry, or show any signs of sadness."

" I cried today for the first time in 7 years, and I'm actually quite depressed, while I'm still happy at the same time."

"That must be hard to sort out your emotins."

"I can't though. I've tried, and I failed."

"I see. Kira is really nice, and I'm sure just being around another coordinator could be helpful, but thats just my opinion."

"Well, at first thats what I thought, but then..." Aya remembered when Kira had kissed her. " it didn't really work out as I thought."

"Oh"

"Well thanks Cagalli, you've made me feel better." Aya waved and walked downstaris, and Cagalli stayed up for a while, to enjoy the breeze.

When Aya reached the bottom, Flay was walking by, suprisingly, alone. She spotted Aya, and ran over to her.  
Flay reached into her pocket, and immediatly, Aya knew what would happen, she pretended to bend over, and tie her shoelaces.

Flay pulled out a gun and pointed it at Aya.

Aya pulled a gun out of her shoe and lifted it up to level Flays.

"What?" Flay asked shocked

" I will not hesitate to kill you Flay, and you know it"

Flay narrowed her eyes. There were footsteps coming towards them, but only Flay heard, and she put her gun away, and Aya held hers up.

"Aya! what are you doing with a gun?" Flay screamed, speeding up the pace of the nearby steps. "Are you planning on shooting me? HELP!"

Someone turned the corner and gasped

The person was-

* * *

**Sorry guys, I'll update later. R&R**


	9. Chapter 8

**Gundam Seed**

**hey guys! sorry it took so long to update! ok so ya, a little cliffy...sorry about that 2. I got lotz of reviews so thanx to everyone who reviewed!**

**

* * *

**

Zafts Ulitimate Weapon:

"Are you trying to kill me or something?" Flay called

Aya was about to put her gun away when Lacus came around the corner.

"Umm, excuse me, but I do not believe this is neccissary (sp?). Shipmates should not be killing eachother."

She glanced at Flay " I also do not believe that Aya would do such a thing, What did you do? did you threaten her first? Did you hold up a weapon to her in the beginning?" she said , while Cagalli came down and looked at us.

"Sorry to interupt." she walked away. Then turned around "I believe Aya didn't do thing by the way!" then she kept walking.

Flay was cornered, you could say. But no one was surrounding her.

She decided to run.

Aya looked at Lacus and shrugged.

" I suppose I was right? About her threatening you first?"

"Yep. Were you really just guessing?"

" I was."

(silence) sobbings could be heard, and Kira ran around the corner and over to the 'Once Zaft' girls.

"Were you threatening Flay?"

"What did she tell you?" Asked Aya

"She told me you were going to shoot her, if Lacus hadn't came, and then she took you side Aya!"

"That's really not all that true."

"Then why are you holding a gun?"

"I guess you want the whole truth, am I right?"

He nodded.

"Ok I was talking to Cagalli upstairs, and when I came down, she was being friendly and all, and she took out her gun, and pointed it at me, so I took mine out to, then someone was walking by, so she put hers away and started crying, like I was actually going to shoot her."

Kira was doubting what Aya had told him until Sai came around the corner.

"That really does sound like Flay. She is the type to use people. Like you Kira, she's using you to kill all of the coordinators."

"What? YOU'RE LYING!"

"Would Lacus Clyne lie Kira?" Aya asked

"I wouldn't know."

" Well the answer is No. She wouldn't."

"Well thats nice to know."

"I don't know where this is going to lead us." Lacus spoke.

"I agree with Lacus, this isn't going anywhere."

"Actually..." Everyone looked to see Miriallia.

" I saw the whole thing. Aya was telling the truth. Everything that she said happened."

" Oh OK. Thanks Mir!"

Miriallia smiled and walked away. "By the wayKira, (still walking away). Flay_ is _decieving you."

"?"  
Everyone walked away. Sai walked with Kira, Lacus with Aya, and Miriallia walked away alone.

Flay was peaking around the corner, and watching everything.

"NO!" she yellwhispered. "This Time Aya WILL Die."

* * *

**So yep, Im ending it there . I hope u enjoyed reading it.**

**Hopefully it wont take me so long to update next time!**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 9

**Gundam Seed**

**lol sorry, this week has been hectic. haha btw this message is 4 'ZIPS' (the author if u didnt know)**

**YOU'RE MY SHINING STAR!**

**ahahaha.**

**Ok so heres the next chapter 4 my story**

* * *

Zafts Ultimate Weapon:

It had been a couple of months, since, Nicols death, and the incident with Flay.

Aya had been extra careful, since, she had had a couple near death experiences due to Flay.

Ayas lunch was distrupted by "ALL HANDS TO LEVEL ONE BATTLE STATIONS!" being called.

She ran to the Isis, met by Kira.

"Good luck Aya. I- I hope you'll be ok." he kissed her cheak and ran to the Strike

She held her hand up to her face for a few seconds.

Once out in the battle field, She and Kira had been greeted by the le Creusay team.

Over the last couple of months, they had stopped talking. Aya didn't even bother trying to comunicate with them today. She was to upset.

3 mobile suits charged at Kira. Aya tilted her head. "what does that leave me with?" she asked out loud

"Me"

She jerked her head up to look at the screen, to see the face of a familliar voice.

"NICOL!" she cried. The best thing that had happened in her life. Nicol wasn't dead. "Oh Nicol! I want to come back with you guys! I can't stay back there!"

He smiled. "I missed you to, Aya."

She was nearly crying with happiness.

"The captain said you might say that."

She smiled. " He always knows what to do."

"He wanted you to know, that we're goingback up to space tonight."

Aya gasped

"How are we going to make this work then?" she frowned. "And I thought, I thought that I was the 'enemy'?"

"Nah." Athruns face popped up on he screen. "That was just to make you think that. You're performances were getting sloppy."

"They were? Sorry."

"You're coming with us today. After this fight, put down you mobile armor, and we'll take you back to Zaft headquarters."

"Got it." she smiled at the plan "But what about Kira?"

"You're going to be 'pretending' to fight with us, but really, hit the Strike."

"Got it!" She cried.

So they went along with the plan. Soon Kira was out, and back in the ArchAngel.

Aya clicked the mobile armor off. "Mir! Im out of pow-" before she could finnish, her sentence, the Blitz picked her up, and flew away with her, along with the others, taking her back to the Zaft bases.

"Should I tell them?" she asked.

"No." Athrun said sternly. "That would only make this war worse. They would fight harder, and attack Zaft more frequently."

"I guess so. Do you think it would be ok if I killed Flay?"

"No." Nicol said. "Were to far away to do that now."

"Fine." she sighed. "When we get back, can I put my old uniform on? the earth forces are so 'tackey'" They all smiled.

" Go ahead."

* * *

**So how was that?**

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 10

Gundam Seed!

**OK has any1 else seen the ending of this series and despised it as much as me? I thoughtit was a terrible ending! 'Its our world.'**

**And this girl pernounces Yamato as Yamato..(you know the kid from Battle B'Dammon? Yah like that.)**** I was upset about that**.

* * *

Zafts Ultimate Weapon:

"AYA!" Kira called asher real team took her away."NO!" he slammed his fists against the nearest wall. "they just can't take her away now..."

"hey Kid, Its ok. I never trusted her anyway."

"You don't understand," he said quietly. "I loved her. I still do. And now she's gone, and I never got the proper chance to tell her."

La Flaga stared at him."Don't tell me your serious!"

"I am! Mwu I really cared about her!"

"Well then, Let's try to get her back."

"k"

The two launched and chased after the le Creusay team, but ofcousre, the Strike was still low in power.

"AYA!"

"Kira?" Aya asked confused

"Kira..." growled Nicol

"We're coming to help you! Don't worry!"

"Kira!" Aya was completely confused "why?"

"Aya I love you! You have to come back with us!"

"no Kira, you don't..." she whispered, not loud enough for anyone to hear

"BASTARD!" Yzak yelled as he and Dearka went to attack him and La Flaga.

"Don't worry Aya, you're coming with us!" Athrun reassured **(god I love Athrun and Nicol(not to mention pretty much all of the gs guys))**

Yzak and Dearka were able to keep La Flaga and Kira busy, so the others could get away.

Back at Zaft Forces base

Aya immideatly jumped out of her mobile suit "ahh" she sighed "How I love Zaft so"

Athrun and Nicol laughed "You're coming with us." They said in unison, as they grabbed either arm

"What?"Aya said as she looked at them

"You're wearing an Earth Forces uniform. Until you're in your Zaft uniform, your a prisoner," Explained Athrun

"Wheres my uniform then?"

"In your room."

"Is that where were going?"

"Ya." Nicol said happily "But your room is back in the Yat King Duay (sp?) Base." Nicol started

"so You're a prisoner until then."

"And that means I'm with you guys until then." She smiled

Dearka and Yzak got back soon enough for departure.

Kira was sitting in his room, crying, when Cagalli came in.

"Kira.."

"She's gone..Cagalli.."

"AYAS GONE!"

"Kira, we'll get her back, don't worry!" Although in her head, she was hoping that Zaft doesn't make her a hostage.

"You cant guarantee anything though.."

"Well no, But Kira, We will get her back! SNAP OUT OF IT!" she slapped Kira.

"Launching" a voice said through speakers

"OOO" Squealed Aya "I'm so excieted! oh, and Athrun!" She said looking at him "Lacus is aboard the ArchAngel!"

"What?"

Aya bit her lip. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you earlier."

"She'll come back.She's not with the earth froces, she's just raoming around right? so she'll come back to the Plants sooner or later" Athrun said hopefully out loud

Aya just nodded, as the air craft took luanch. She took hold of Nicols arm, and burried her face in his chest.  
Dearka saw this and winked at Nicol, who was blushing a light shade of pink.

(A/n: I know this nxt part sounds like a plane but forget about it! and i dont own any of these!)

A stuartess was walking by, "Here are some headphones so you can listen to some music, to help you enjoy the flight!" She tilted her head and smiled as she passed them over to the le Creusay team.

Yzak listened to: Haruka Kanata by Asian Kung Fu Generation

Athrun listened to: Quiet Night by Lacus Clyne

Dearka listned to : Zips by T.M. Revolution

Nicol listened to : Kaze No Fuku Basho by some unknown person who I don't know

Aya listened to: Shining Star by Nami Tamaki

She then passed them some complimentary peanuts.

* * *

**Ok I know that one was crap, flames excepted R&R**


	12. Chapter 11

**Gundam Seed  
OK you guys, Im sorry the last one was so bad! And thanks to those who reviewed. I hope this one is better! Oh and you guys, Im sorry I suck so much as to not know the names, or how to spell the stuff!**

**

* * *

**

Zafts Ultimate Weapon:

Aya had fallen asleep, while the small ship was still in the atmosphere.

Dearka was chuckling.

"What's so funny Dearka?" Asked Nicol, once he saw his friend looking at him.

"hehe, Aya fell asleep in your arms!" He laughed a little bit harder.

"Awww" Yzak and Athrun mocked

The sweet happy time came to a bitter end, through the captains screaming.

Aya snapped her eyes open "What's going on?" She looked around, and noticed she had her arms wrapped around Nicols arm,

"Sorry." She said quietly as she took her arms back.

"No problem" He wanted to say more.

The roof was opened, and the Strike was seen, and it took Aya in its hand.

"Kira?" This was the most scared she had ever been

"AYA!" called Nicol

Kira typed a bunch of buttons and flew back to the ArchAngel.

"AYA!" it was a loooong cry for Nicol

He fell to the ground, once they relanded in the Zaft forces military base.

"I- I almost had her back...in my arms..." he cried

"AYA!" called happy crewmates as Kira put her down, and they all hugged her. It felt discusting, but most of all, she wanted to kill Kira, but then, he went through all that just to 'save' her...And he also said he loved her...

He disembarked the Strike and joined the mass ball of hug.

Aya looked down, and saw a sharp blade inching toward her leg.

"You guys! please get off of me!" they all immediatly did so.

"Sorry" Mir said  
"We were all so worried about you!" Cagalli shouted

Flay put the knife away, so that no one saw what she was about to do to thier 'ever so loved' teammate.

"well I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to bed!" she said walking away "goodnight!"

Kira ran after her, and the others just went back to thier posts, or just went back to what they were doing.

"Aya!" he called and she turned her head at the sound of her name.

"Hey Kira, thanks" even though, she was thinking of ways to get back with her true teammates

"I'm so glad you're ok."

"Not really, " Aya sighed. "The Strike has really good grip.." She rubbed her hips

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok" She winked. "I'm going to head to bed now, I'll talk to you tomorrow, Kira!"

"Ok." he hugged her "Sweet dreams." Kira whispered ever so softly, making Aya blush.

Flay saw this, and sneered. "Todays the day," she glowered. "Todays the day I kill Aya"

She waited or everyone to leave the hallway, and a descent amount of time for Aya to fall asleep. Once that was done, she entered the 'roomish thing', where Aya was fast asleep. Flay held a small katana over Aya, when Miriallia came in.

"FLAY!" She grabbed Flays arms just in time. The katanas edge was right on Ayas skin.

"SHE HAS TO DIE!"

"Flay calm down!"

"She took him away from me..SHE TOOK KIRA AWAY!"

"Nicol.." Aya moaned in her sleep. Flay and Mir glanced at eachother

"Who's Nicol?" They asked at the same time

" Nicol..." she moaned

"She's talking in her sleep!" Mir giggled, while Flay was just laughing.

Aya began to toss and turn in her sleep, when she fell out of bed.

She jumped to her feet shocked.

"Hi?"

The two girls were still laughing. "You (giggle)were tal(laugh)king in your (giggle) sleep!" Miriallia took a deep breath after all that laughing.

"What was I saying?"

"You kept moaning 'Nicol' who's that?" Flay asked

Aya blushed "I can't believe I was dreaming about him!" she let out a nervous laugh

"So who is he?" Mir asked

"Hey..." Aya said, trying to escape that question "Flay, why do you have that with you?" Aya said chinning towards the katana (you know what i mean by chinning right?)

"well.."

* * *

**Sorry that one took so long, and I'm also sorry if thaty one sucked to. **

**so if youguys have any ideas, or tips, or coments,**

**well R&R**

**Sarmory out**


	13. Chapter 12

Gundam Seed

**Ok guys, I havent realy felt like updating lately, because, I have like no ideas, And I'm not going to kill Nicol, unless I feel it is nessicary.**

**So seriously, people, if you have an idea for this story, please tell me.

* * *

Zafts Ultimate Weapon: **

"So why do you have that Flay?"

"Oh , This?"Flay said nervously, "Well..I got it..um.. Who's Nicol?"

Miriallia rolled her eyes.

"Nicol, is a friend of mine, a childhood friend since we were both very young." She said quietly "So why do you have that katana?"

Flay was quiet for a couple of seconds "Protection!" she burst out

"So why are you holding it?"

"Well, I just carry it (nervous laugh) so people can see it, and they leave me alone, I guess" She rubbed the back of her head.

"I see.."

"So tell us about Nicol" Mir said trying to ease the uneasy

"Nicol is my friend!" Aya said blushing

"I think he's more!" Flay teased

"We're friends"

"ALL HANDS TO LEVEL TWO BATTLE STATIONS!" Ramius called

"Sorry guys,I have to go." Mir waved and ran.

"I should be searching the hall, cleaning and...stuff" Flay said nodding the whole time.

"And I should get ready to board the Isi- oh shoot, The Isis, it isn't here. Well, I'll have to help however I can!"

Aya ran to the room with all the battle armor and such.

"AYA!" She heard from behind.

"Kira?" she said turning around

"Aya." Kira panted

"What is it Kira-chan?" (AHAHHA I just wanted to say that! ignore it. haha Kira-chan.hehe)

he looked at his beloved Aya and smiled.

"Where are you going Aya?" He asked "We don't have the Isis."

"I want to help in any way possible." She said determindly

"Keep Lacus company."

"Sure."Aya turned on her heal. "She _is _in her room right?"

"Last time I checked."

"OK."

And with that, Aya ran off.

"Lacus, I'm supposed to keep you company. Kira (wink wink) told me to take care of you."

"Oh, Kira is so sweet."

Ayas watch began to beep.it was beeping a red shade, and it was beeping very loud.

"What?"

* * *

**Is it a bomb? Is it a bird? We will never know until I decide, ehehe and update. Ok well sorry that was so bad. I know it sucjed, because I wrote it.**

**R&R, and I undertand if u flame, cuz i would to.**


	14. Chapter 13

Gundam Seed

**Ok, hi guys, I dont know why Im updating, and thank you Nariko! You made me feel very good, but, I wasn't really putting myslef down, its mostly my story. I just, I dont know.**

**

* * *

Zafts Ultimate Weapon: **

Aya's watch was beeping, alot. She clicked a small red button next to the beeping light.

Lacus was looking at her curiously.

A small holographic screen appeared with Le Creusay speaking with a crew member, he turned to face the screen.

Aya solluted "Sir?"

"Aya." he said tenderly.

"Take off your watch, and throw it at Kira."

Aya looked at him as if he were crazy. "Sir? why?"

"Your watch is to explode in 20 minuits."

"But that would kill him!"

Le Creusay looked at her, as if to say, 'thats the plan'

"Oh."

"Rau Le Creusay." (thats his name right?) Lacus said sternly  
"If this ship is to explode, you will be killing a memorial representetant," she was VERY serious " I dont think you want that."

"Miss Clyne, It has been a very long time"

"Indeed"

"Has it been long since you've seen Athrun?"

"It has"

"NOT THE PROBLEM HERE!" Aya screamed " MY WATCH IS GOING TO EXPLODE!"

" I gave you your orders."

"But sir.."

"No buts Aya.."

"Kira would be a great help on Zaft! I'm sure we could convince him!"

"It's been atempted!"

"But!"

"Aya! If you refuse this order, you'll be permanently baned from the plants! not to mention Zaft forces!"

"Yes. Sir." she muttered angerly

"I'm glad you agree with me."

"Le Creusay." Lacus muttered "what are we to do? Do you plan on letting us die along side of a fellow coordinator?"

"If you must, but it would be a shame to see such great girls leave like that."

"I cant believe you," Aya said quietly "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D SACRIFICE US LIKE THAT!"

"Aya! YOU-"

"Don't you dare finnish that sentence bastard. (the door behind Le Creusay opened) Because, I, Aya Brooks, oficially quit Zaft." She looked at the one who came into the room of her old 'home'.

"Nicol.." she gasped.

he looked at her broken hearted.

"I'm, I'm sad to hear this, I was only going to say, that-"

"Don't finnish." she looked at her watch. "I'm going to die in 5 minuits anyway."

Nicol gasped "Aya!" he ran out the door.

Little did the two girls know that a pair of pinkish eyes saw the whole thing.

"Goodbye, Father." she muttered.

Lacus gasped.  
"get out of here, Lacus. You're not going to die, because of my bastard of a step father."

Lacus gasped again.

Flay jumped into the room (if you didnt guess she was the one to see the whole thing..i dont know what to think of you) "I knew you couldn't be trusted"

Lacus ran over to Flay and pushed her out, and went along with her to, but before she ran as far away as possible, she popped her head back into the room, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Aya nodded.

"o-ok" she trembled and ran off, dragging Flay with her.

* * *

**Ok so that was wierd, and seemed longer than my usual.! **

**R&R**


	15. Chapter 14

Gundam Seed

**OK, Right now, I'm trying to end Zafts Ultimate Weapon, because school is starting and I dont want anything distracting me this year. So if the ending sucks, I'm sorry, but I have it pretty much planned out. I think the ending is funny, And on of my favorite Author (ZIPS)'s stories' were reported and now, are gone (pouts) And there was nothing wrong with them! Some people are just stupid, I nearly killed myslef everytime 'it' (cause I so dont know ZIPS) updated, I'd litterally almost kill myself laughing becuz the stories were so freaking funny! Now that thats off my chest..On with the story...

* * *

Zafts Ultimate Weapon:**

Lacus was pushing Flay while running her fastest possible.

"FLAY GET OUT OF HERE!"

"YOU'RE ONLY TRYING TO COVER UP FOR HER!"

"HER WATCH IS GOING TO EXPLODE! MMOOVVEE"

"OHH!" Flay screamed and ran on her own.

Lacus turned at one corner, as Flay kept running straight.

"KIRA!"

Kira looked at Lacus.

"Lacus?" (God Lacus is getting annoying to type..lol)

"KIRA!"

"wasn't Aya supposed to be watching you?"

"That's the problem..." Lacus panted "Her.her (pant pant) watch is going to explode!"

"WHAT!"

"AYA'S WATCH IS GOING TO EXPLODE!"

"AYA!" Kira began to run to Lacus' room where Aya should have been

"AYA!" A different voice called.

She looked at the watch "25 seconds to go.." she muttered..

"Aya!" a voice panted " I've been looking for you!"

She looked up gasped, and her eyes widened "Nicol?"

"You have ten seconds. nine. eight-" the watch said in a femine voice, witch was inturupted by Nicol grabbing the watch and running away with it. "five. four."

"NICOL!" Aya got up and ran over to him "YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME NICOL!" She was standing next to him now, well running.

"two. one." (buzzle buzzle)

Aya grabbed the watch from Nicols grasp and threw it as far as she could, but it was still sort of close.

The two were caught in the explosion. The big boom that destoyed half of the ArchAngel.

"Aya!" Kira called, as he searched for her body's remains after the explosion.

Cagalli and Lacus came and stood with him. "I don't think anyone could have survived that." Cagalli said

"She had to!"

"Why is that Kira?" Lacus asked curiously, holding her Pink Haro (aka Mr.Pink)

"Haro!" it said

"What is that?" Cagalli asked annoyed

"Why it's a Haro." Lacus smiled.

"A Haro?"

"My beloved Athrun made it for me."

"Athrun?" the twins unisized.

The two looked at eachother

"Should we go back to the 'alive' side of the ArchAngel?"

"Maybe.."

All three of them walked back to the ArchAngels 'alive part' as Kira put it.

"Aya.." Nicol whispered as he gently pushed her side with all the strength he had left.

She slowly came to. "Nicol?"

"Aya.." he said tenderly.

She smiled and hugged him.

"Nicol!" she cried in his chest

"You almost got yourself killed"(sniff sniff)

"You did to," He said as he held her in his arms.

"But,"

"No buts, I almost lost you, When you said ' I'm going to die in 5 minuits anyway.' My heart broke."

She looked up at him.

"Nicol?"

"Im.."

"What is it?"

" I'm in love with you."

"I love you to Nicol."

She put her face back into his chest, but he cupped her chin, and made eye contact with her.

They both closed thier eyes. "Nicol?"

"Yah?"

"How did you get in here unsuspected?"

"I used comouflage with the Blitz, and parked somewhere outside. They didn't notice thank god."

Aya smiled "Why did you come Nicol?"

" I came for you." He kissed her passionatly, as she fell from sitting on her knees, to her side, as did Nicol.

Her pulse stopped. Her breathing stopped. Her skin turned a greying coulor, and turned cold. She died in Nicols arms, as he cried to death. He died crying for Aya. (what a loser (hhaaha))

Soon enough they were found, and brought to a hospital.

* * *

**So, if that suckd to u, to bad, cuz thats the end..or is it? If I do make a sequel, it wont be coming out for a while.**

**R&R tell me what you thought of the wierd ending.**


	16. Together Forever songfic

Gundam Seed!

OMG! It feels cool to be writing about my Zafts Ultimate Weapon right now! (sigh) I'm so hyper, yay! WOOP!  
ok, well. Since I got a few reviews lately for this story, and I heard a good song,that goes with Nicol and Aya, well I figured, hey, who gives a crap? hey? well, I certainly don't! whoopie!  
I don't own 'Together Forever', nor do I own Gundam Seed.

Ok here goes nothing:

* * *

Zafts Ultimate Weapon:

Together Forever. A one shotsong fic dedicated to Nicol and Aya. more or less, how Nicol feels about Aya.

_You've been such a good friend.._

Nicol woke in his hospital bed, to see Aya, ina bed next to his.

_I've known you since I don't know when.._

The two of them had been friends since they were quite small.

_We've got lots of friends, but they come and go._

They had only met Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka on the Zaft ship.

_Even though we've never said it, there's something that the two of us both know.._

He realized, they both shared the same feelings toward one another.

_Together Forever no matter how long_

We'll stick together for life. he thought to himself_  
__  
From now until the end of time.. _

Forever and ever

_We'll be together, and you can be sure, _

Through the four seasons a year can bring

_That forever and a day, that's how long we'll stay_

They'd be together

_Together and forever more.._

Forever: The two of them.

_Always gone that extra mile_

She had exceed her limit when she was with the ArchAngel crew, but she kept going anyway..

_Depeneded on you all the while_

They had no choice but to believe in her the whole time.

_Even in the good and bad times.. you will see_

When they had to pretend not to be able to associtate with her anymore, it was a brutal time..

_From now until our journey's end_

Or when Kira had almost killed him

_You know you can always count on me_

He came back, the only thing going through his mind while attempting recovery was her face.

_Together Forever no matter how long_

The high school dance was fun

_From now until the end of time_

The first day thathe had realizedhe loved herhis whole life..

_We'll be together, and you can be sure_

At that dance,

_That forever and a day,_

That's when he knew he wanted her to be with him forever.

_That's how long we'll stay_

If she makes it through this.. I'll ask her out. he plotted

_Together and Forever more_

Possibly go into marriage?

_No matter where our destiny leads_

If so, I'll be a happy man.. if not,well that's destiny.

_I'll be there for you, always come through_

Either way, he'd support her

_And that you can beleive_

She can trust him for anything. He had hoped she knew that.

_Together Forever no matter how long_

He wanted her.

_From now until the end of time_

All of her.

_We'll be together, and you can be sure_

Everything about her made him crazy.

_That forever and a day,_

He'd stick by her side throughout any crisis.

_That's how long we'll stay_

Anything, Anywhere, Anytime, he'd be there in a heartbeat

_Together and Forever more_

Anything for Aya

_Together Forever no matter how long_

She was the same way for him

_From now, until the end of time_

Out of experience, she had helped him.

_We'll be together, and you can be sure_

During high school, running away from a girl, he needed an excuse

_That forever and a day,_

She was able to pretend to be his girlfriend to help him get her off his case

_That's how long we'll stay_

The two would do anything for eachother

_Together and Forever no matter how long_

And they knew it.

_From now, until the end of time_

Aya pinked her eyes open and looked around, to see Nicol smiling at her,

_We'll be together and you can be sure..._

And she smiled right back.

* * *

Ok, So it was kinda cheesy, well whatever, I'll have you know, I plan on a sequel, but I can't think of an idea, so if anyone has a good idea, let me know! 3! 

R&R


End file.
